Episode 2
Summary The episode opens with Yuuri taking a bath in the Maou's private bath. Cäcilie von Spitzweg walks into the bath and Yuuri freaks out and runs away. In Yuuri's room, Yuuri tells Conrad what happened in the bath, and Günter brings him some clothes to wear. In with the clothes is a string bikini bottom. Conrad tells him that most nobles wear that style of underwear. Conrad comments that Yuuri smells good, and Yuuri says it's probably because of the shampoo that was in the bath. Later at dinner, Conrad introduces Yuuri to his brothers Gwendal and Wolfram. Wolfram then gets angry at Conrad for touching him. Conrad explains that they are half brothers and that his father was human. Celi then walks in stating that Conrad's father was also a very good man. The three brothers all turn to her and call her mother which shocks Yuuri. She then goes around greeting each one of her sons. Once she is done, she comes to Yuuri and asks if he has a lover. Günter stops her saying that it would be scandalous if the previous Maou fell in love with the new one. Yuuri is then shocked again to learn that she was the previous Maou. They all sit down to dinner and Yuuri and Celi talk about being the new Maou and that he shouldn't worry because her sons will help him and Wolfram interrupts her saying that he won't serve someone he isn't even sure is the real Maou. Celi asks Wolfram if he would rather be the Maou and Wolfram says rather than him Gwendal would be much better suited to be the Maou. Celi then reminds him that something bad would happen if they do not follow Shinou's wishes. Yuuri asks Conrad about Shinou and Conrad says that Yuuri also has to follow Shinou's wishes and Yuuri says that he never even asked to be the Maou. This statement causes Gwendal to react, and he attacks Yuuri for being uncommitted to being the Maou. Wolfram asks what proof they have that Yuuri really is the Maou saying just the fact that he can speak the language and has black hair and eyes doesn't prove anything and above all he was raised by dirty humans. Conrad tells him that it's his soul that matters and points out that Yuuri's father was a mazoku that was chosen by the Maou of Earth. Wolfram says even if that's so, his mother was still a human. This angers Yuuri, and he stands and slaps Wolfram's left cheek. Everyone in the room is shocked, and Conrad tells him to take it back, but Yuuri refuses to take it back. Celi asks him if he really won't take it back and Yuuri agrees. Celi then happily announces they are engaged which confuses Yuuri. Apparently it is a custom among noble Mazoku to slap a person across the left cheek to propose marriage. Wolfram is angered and insulted, so he knocks his food to the floor. Yuuri tells Wolfram he should be careful and picks up the knife that scattered in front of his feet. Wolfram is happy that he picked it up because someone knocking their knife to the floor is how demons challenge each other to a duel, and the other person picking up the knife signals that they have accepted the duel. Gwendal is shocked that Wolfram is acting so childish. Celi then explains that it is because she left her Bikoudan in the bath. It is made to be a love enhancing perfume, but it has the effect of enhancing any strong emotion. That night Conrad takes him out for sword practice to prepare for the duel. Yuuri swings the sword around and says that it's similar to a bat. Conrad asks why he quit baseball and Yuuri is surprised that he knows what baseball is. Conrad and Yuuri throw a baseball back and forth, and Yuuri remembers when a pro baseball player taught him how to catch a ball. Conrad asks again why he quit baseball and Yuuri says it's because he got pissed off like before and hit the coach and left. Conrad then says that's why he quit the team, but why did he quit baseball? Yuuri isn't really sure, and so Conrad says that he hasn't quit yet then. Conrad tells Yuuri he's a fan of the Boston Red Socks and Yuuri thinks that it's a big coincidence that they have a team named the same thing in this world. Conrad explains it's not from this world, it's because he went to Earth 17 years ago to take Yuuri's soul to earth. Yuuri realizes Conrad is the one who inspired his mother to name him Yuuri and says it's about 20% Conrad's fault he's been called "Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi" all his life. Conrad then gives Yuuri a blue Maseki necklace he says belonged to his friend. The next morning when it is time for the duel Günter explains that Yuuri gets to decide how they will fight. Yuuri decides their duel should be sumo. He tries to explain how sumo works to Wolfram, but Wolfram thinks it's silly. They start their sumo match, and Yuuri wins immediately. Wolfram is angered and says if he wants to be the king of this country he should fight like people here do and get's out his sword. Conrad throws Yuuri a sword. Yuuri uses the sword like a bat and manages to knock Wolfram's sword from his hands. Wolfram, still not satisfied with having lost two matches, summons his magic to attack Yuuri, but he misses and the fire wolf he summoned heads towards a maid. Yuuri angered that an innocent woman was injured snaps and even though no one thought he had made a contract with a magic yet, he manages to summon water. It starts raining over the area. Uniquely to the anime, Yuuri's hair grows long, and his eyes become slits. Having been influenced by watching lots of Japanese historical drama's, Yuuri talks in an overly complicated, archaic manner. He summons two water dragons and winds them around Wolfram. At this, Gwendal realizes that Yuuri's soul is the real Maou. Yuuri tells Wolfram he must repent for his sins and his magic disappears, and he passes out. Later, when he wakes up, Günter tells him he slept for three days. They then show a shot of Gwendal and Conrad riding on horses. Category:Episodes